1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mops and related buckets and more particularly pertains to a new floor mopping system for conveniently mopping a floor in an effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mops and related buckets is known in the prior art. More specifically, mops and related buckets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mops and related buckets include U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,064; U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,322; U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,383; and Foreign Patents WO 89/12419 and WO 88/01484.
In these respects, the floor mopping system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently mopping a floor in an effective manner.